


His 'FAN'

by ravepirate



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship, fan!daniel, fansitemaster!daniel, idol!ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravepirate/pseuds/ravepirate
Summary: Idol ong seongwoo were on his way to music show recording and suddenly a very confident fan proclaim his love for seongwoo in the middle of a crowd of seongwoo fan and his fansite masters





	His 'FAN'

"ong seongwoo!!!!! I love you" screamed a male fan from the sea of fan waiting in front of the music show venue. His voice could be heard loud and clear by ong seongwoo the solo idol who would be having his comeback stage today. Its already his 10 years of debut.

"I LOVE YOU ONG SEONGWOO!!!" the same voice once again proclaim his love toward seongwoo. As usual that fan would always be there. That particular blond and tall fan of his. That fan had been there since his debut. Never missed any of his show accept for a few month ago. The fans suddenly didnt show up to any of his event.

Seongwoo search for the owner of the voice in the crowd. He is easily spotted as mojority of the crowd is his fangirl. There is only a few man in the crowd. His eyes went to the blond who is holding a banner saying 'ong <3 forever' who is eager to hear an answer from him as usual.

"Yes, i love you too" said ong seongwoo smiling before he walk with his new manager and bodyguard into the venue. What he didnt know is all the fangirl and fanboy squeal of delight hearing ong seongwoo reply the love announcement by the blond fanboy.

As they went inside the building his manager were snickering beside him. Seongwoo watch his manager that had just appointed as his manager almost just three month suspiciously as he walk into their designated waiting room. He wanted to asked something but its not good to ask in the hallway where a lot of ear could hear their conversation. As soon as the door of their waiting room close on both of them. Seongwoo immediately attack his new manager with his question.

"Jaejin hyung! Why the snickering smile and laugh? Is there something that i dont know?" Ask seongwoo before the took his seat infront of the mirror where he would get his makeup as soon as his stylist and makeup artist arrive.

"Nothing~ its just its been a while since i saw that particular fans of yours. I thought he stop being your fans after your scandal. Its good to see him back today." Explain as he fiddle with the gadget in his hand to some message to the late stylist and makeup artist.

"Yeah , me too. Its good to see him. I kind of miss him when he was gone" said seongwoo agreeing with his manager. His mind were thinking about that particular fans of him. A loyal fan if he were to describe that blonde guy.

"Do you know that the other fan were shipping you and the blondie together? Like a hardcore ship. " Ask jaejin. He is now searching for something in his phone to show it to seongwoo. Something he had been dying to show to seongwoo after he saw the that particular fan today.

"Oh really, i didnt know that hahahahaha, i thought shipping was for artist and other artist. Well at least the fan got my preference correct" said seongwoo as he laugh at the news. He then took out a stack of his album to sign as he wait for his makeup team. Seongwoo flip through the album one page at a time admiring his own picture and his expression in each shot. Well, if you had a face like ong seongwoo you just had to admire it yourself once in a while even if you already admire it everytime you see yourself in the mirror.

"Look at this, there is a lot of twitter account and instagram page that dedicate themself to this ship. They call you guys 'seal and peach' and another name is 'ongniel' apparently his name is daniel and his nickname is apeach like the kakao character." Jaejin hold our his phone toward seongwoo, showing all the fans support and account toward the ship.

Seongwoo took the phone. His face beamed and he was snickering all through the pages as he read all the spazzing and fangirling that his fan had everytime him and that blondie interact. He knew that fan name daniel, he knew it since ten years ago. That name and that fan is not easy to forget even if you saw him for the first time.

"Oh, so that why i have been given a lot of apeach plushy during concert and fansign. Hahahaha this is interesting hahaha. I never knew peachy was for daniel" said seongwoo. He is still fixed with scrolling twitter account of the ongniel shipper. Finding some interesting fanart in the process. He just smile looking at all that. Keeping some in mind that he would definitely search for it later. He gave the phone back to jaejin as he continue pondering over his album that he should sign to give to other artist before the music show starts.

Suddenly the door was open and his make up team arrive. They immediately apologize for their late arrival and profusely started setting up everything.

###########################

The show went well eventhough he didnt win the award this week. A rookie group called wanna one won the award this week. Seongwoo was okay with it actually, the rookies were good and they really deserved to win. Seongwoo is already content with the nomination, at least he knew his fandom is still strong even after his scandal.

The show ends late and he had another schedule after this, a fansign event with a few of his selected fan. Before he could get into his van with his manager they pass through the same crowd of fan that were waiting for him since morning.

"Seongwoo dont be sad!! We are here for you" scream one of his fan followed by some other fan after that. He went near them. He knows that his fan would never mobbed him. He had done this for 10 years and he really trust his fan.

"Dont worry, im not sad. Im already happy to make a comeback and see you guys" said seongwoo to his fans. He stand really close to them as he answer some of their question asking if he already eat and if he get enough sleep last night.

"Do you love me?" Suddenly another question was asked. Its was from daniel. Smiling toward seongwoo as he wait for seongwoo to answer his question.

"Oh i didnt see you back there, of course i love you. I love all of you too" said seongwoo. He always get that kind of question and he would always answer it in a heartbeat. His feeling never change toward his fans. He love them as much as a person can love another, without them there will be no ong seongwoo the idol and the actor.

The fans were beaming and snickering by themself as if there is an inside joke among them. They were chanting ongniel name silently but were caught by seongwoo's. He had to control his face as to not give out any reaction about his shipping even when he likes it.

"Seongwoo, we need to go. The event will start in an hour" remind jaejin who was by his side all this while. They wave goodbye to the crowd as they walk toward their van to get to the fansign.

"See, i told you they love both of you. There is a rumour saying that your loyal fan daniel had move on to the new idol hwang minhyun during your hiatus, thats why he didnt come to any of your event for a while. Im glad he is back here" said his manager as soon as they were inside the van.

"Hahaha interesting rumour, tell me more jaejin." Ask seongwoo as he laugh at the rumours that jaejin told him.

"Well , after the scandal that says you were married, some of the fan says that daniel felt betrayed by you, so he left the fandom and be an anti.there is also a rumours saying that daniel was one of your fansite called 'peachybutt' that was closed recently because he didn't like you anymore" said jaejin as he recalled some of the rumours that involve the blonde guy.

"Well, some of the rumour is half true. He is my fansite 'peachybutt' but what i know is he apparently got a high paying job with vogue magazine now. Thats why he closed his fansite. Any more rumours jaejin?" Explain seongwoo.

"Woah, how do you know that, is the rumours about you guys were true? That you guys were seen eating together sometimes ? Do i need to start shipping you guys now? I think i need to. I love seeing you guys" said jaejin with a very excited tone. After a month of being seongwoo manager replacing seongwoo old manager who went on a holiday for his honeymoon, this is the best conversation ever with seongwoo. They usually never talk about rumours, usually just joking around about some funny cat video that were sent by seongwoo's friend. Some day seongwoo would ask for some tips about cat care saying that he had two new cat at home. Which he never knew seongwoo had.

"Of course i knew about him, i knew him for ten years now. We know each other. Its up to you. I dont really mind about the shipping actually." Said seongwoo. He is now flipping through his phone, saving some picture to be his new background.

Jaejin was shocked by the new information he was told. He really didnt expect seongwoo to be that close to his fan in particularly daniel. However, jaejin didnt say anything after that as he saw seongwoo closed his eyes to get some sleep.

#####################

The fansign went well, they are now waiting for seongwoo's old manager who come back today. They are going for a late night dinner together tonight.

"Jisung hyung said that he would arrive in 15 minute. Shoud we go inside and order some food first seongwoo?" Ask seongwoo who was busy with his phone. Slightly dazed as he is quite tired after today's long schedule.

"Yeah sure."seongwoo agree to the suggestion as they walk inside the restaurant. Luckily the restaurant give a very exclusive privacy for artist who came here. As soon as they sit down, they start ordering all kind of food for them as well as for jisung. They were starving. They were talking aboit their next event as they wait.

"Hi guys" said jisung. Finally jisung arrive and trailing behind him was someone that had been their topic of conversation today. Jaejin was shock. Is daniel stalking them?. He was only informed about jisung arrival. Nothing about daniel. Looking at daniel tendency, jaejin thought maybe daniel is stalking seongwoo. Jaejin was mad. He was as about to get up and ask daniel to leave.

"Hi jisung, hi niel" said seongwoo. Seongwoo happy greeting toward jisung and daniel blew jaejin off. He was not mad now. He was confuse. Seongwoo called daniel as niel? And he was greeting daniel so happilly eventhough he didnt even invite daniel. Jaejin didnt say anything nor he ask anything. He just continue to observe daniel.

Jisung and daniel takes their seat, and daniel without any second thought he went to sit next to seongwoo. As if it was meant to be his seat. He immediately pour water into seongwoo's glass as if it was his job to make seongwoo comfortable. Jaejin was clenching his teeth as he was sitting in front of daniel. Yes he ship them together, but a fan invading an idol private time is what pissed him of the most

"Seongwoo ah are you tired? You are not talking much?" Ask jisung. Seongwo indeed look tired he was silent than usual. Seongwoo looks uncomfortable with something but seongwoo just shake his head as an answer to jisung.

Jaejin was watching everything. Jaejin was saying in his head 'of course he is, look at who is next to him. Its a fan, she can be comfortable if a fan is with him during his break time. Why did you even brought daniel here'. Jaejin want to do something for seongwoo but seeing that seongwoo denied that he is uncomfortable. He stay still.

The food came as they talking about jisung honeymoon. They continue talking about various topic such as the new theme park that had just open a month ago that they would never go, seongwoo awkward threadmil CF. Suddenly Daniel was asking seongwoo to feed him some of the soup that is in front of seongwoo. Jaejin was perplex by that action, nonetheless seongwoo was willingly agree to daniel's request. Jaejin was beyond respect toward seongwoo. How can seongwoo still be good to that stalker thought jaejin.

The dinner went quite awkward for jaejin, there was an instance where he almost shout at daniel when daniel wipe of seongwoo lips with his finger hand proceed to lick that finger afterwards. However he couldn't do anything as seongwoo didnt mind about it. Jaejin was feeling so weird that why is everyone doesnt see the weirdness of the event happening in front of him. He just cant take it anymore, one more action of making his artist looks uncomfortable he wi chase daniel out of the restaurant.

Luckily the dinner is finish and they were heading out. It was a very long day for jaejin and seongwoo. Especially seongwoo who need to get ready at 4am tomorrow for another music show. He needs to send seongwoo home immediately.

"Lets go seongwoo, you need some rest from 'fan' and work." Said jaejin as he look toward daniel who follow seongwoo really close from the back. Jaejin was itching to tell daniel to go back as dinner is finish. But before jaejin could say anything to daniel. Jisung cuts him off.

"Why would you? Daniel is already here, they can go back together" ask jisung as if there is nothing weird in his words. Jaejin was confuse. Daniel knows where seongwoo live??? Oh my god that is even dangerous for seongwoo. Oh dear, how many times have he stalk seongwoo that he knows seongwoo home location already.

"Its okay, i can send seongwoo. Daniel can go home now" said jaejin as he refuse to let daniel take seongwoo home. Who knows what would daniel do to the tired seongwoo.

"I said, its okay. Dont worry about them. They are married couple after all. They know their way. In fact daniel came to take seongwoo home earlier before i invite him to dinner." Said jisung as he hands daniel his jacket that he accidentally left in the restaurant. He then turn to jaejin to look at jaeejin as if asking why is jaejin still here.

Jaejin was.....

Jaejin is processing......

Jaejin....... Processing some data in his brain.....

"What!!!!!! Married couple???!!!!! Seongwoo and daniel??!! Since when? What? Is this a prank??!! " Finally jaejin realised what jisung had said and he was beyond shock. He almost passed out. He look at all three of the people in front of him as if all three of them had betrayed him.

"Oh my, did seongwoo didnt tell you? Seongwoo what did you just do to my hoobae? You just broke him." Jisung was surprised to know that seongwoo still didnt tell jaejin about his secret marriage to daniel. Jisung is now fanning his hyperventilating hoobae to still cant believe that fact that his idol ong seongwoo is married to his avid fan daniel who is also a fansite master named 'peachybutt', who came to this morning event and proclaim his love toward this idol and there is a million of people that ship them and didnt know that the two person they ship is already married and living together.

"Oh my god, this is too much to take. Are you sure this is not a prank, because if it is a prank. You guys did a very good job" said jaejin as he watch both seongwoo , daniel and jisung back and forth.

"I forgot jisung, i wanted to tell him but he was busy shipping us. Plus, even if i wanted to tell him earlier im glad i didnt. Did u see his reaction just now. It was epic" said seongwoo. He was snickering with daniel at the side. Daniel was laughing with his hand clutching his stomach.

Now that jaejin realised, they were holding hands right now, and now that he think about it, seongwoo was not uncomfortable during dinner. He was being his whiny self with daniel. He crave for daniel attention. Thats why daniel was tending his every need.

"Im so stupid.... I thought daniel was taking advantage of seongwoo. I nearly yell at daniel during dinner. Im so sorry daniel, i didnt know." Confessed jaejin. He now felt guilthy beyond word.

"Its okay jaejin. I thought you had a stomach ache or something during dinner. Your complexion doesnt look good. But still is is funny." Said daniel in between his laugh. He didnt notice anything weird during dinner because his focus is solely on seongwoo. But he is glad that jaejin didnt yell at him during dinner.

"So, everything is in order. Lets all go back home. Long day ahead for seongwoo tomorrow. You can ask seongwoo more about it tomorrow. For now let him go back and rest " conclude jisung. As the two lovebird walk toward daniel's car hand in hand as jaejin and jisung look from afar.

Before jaejin went to his car, he stop jisung to ask one more question.

"How come no one know ?" Ask jaejin

"Because they never tried to hide anything. So nobody thought that they were married. The scandal about seongwoo was true, but he was not married to other artist. He was married to his loyal fan who had been cheering for him since forever. Nobody suspected anything, they only thought that these two were friends"said jisung as he went away, leaving jaejin to go back home.

####################

Daniel and seongwoo arrived home and already preparing to go to bed. They had already taken their shower together and now they were snuggling on their bed.

Daniel was showering seongwoo with soft kisses all over his face as seongwoo almost falling asleep. Seongwoo was laughing lightly as he was tickled by daniel kisses. His eyes were slowly dropping. He was exhausted for today yet he as beyond happy that daniel kept his promise to come to his show today eventhough as a fan. He was ecstatic when he heard daniel voice in the crowd proclaiming his love toward him. As if he didnt already said i love you everyday , daniel need to said it in front of all his fansite friend.

"Niellie, did you know, we have a ship name" ask seongwoo. His hand snakes around daniel's waist. His warm unclothed body was enough for seongwoo to feel comfortable and at home. Daniels scent always calm him everytime he was tired and exhauted.

"I know, its ongniel right. I made it. Of course i know it" said daniel. Smile were plastered on his face as seongwoo buried his face in between Daniel's neck and shoulder inhaling more of Daniel's body scent. Daniel continue attacking seongwoo with his soft kisses anywhere that he could reach.

"Really? I didnt know that niellie. Why didnt you told me" said seongwoo. His voice is muffled and almost mumbled as he almost falling asleep.

"I think feel the need to tell as i already have you in my arm" said daniel. He too was falling asleep with seongwoo calm breath were lullabying him to sleep.

"Niellie, i put one of the fanart as my phone back ground, I'll show you tomorrow" said seongwoo, still trying to talk to daniel who he had missed the most today. He knew, he wont be able to see Daniel tomorrow as he would be leaving before the break of dawn and Daniel would be leaving for busan for a photoshoot for vogue tomorrow.

"Really, i'll see it tomorrow then. Sleep ongie, you are tired. You need energy for tomorrow" said daniel. His hand were softly patting seongwoo's back, patting him to sleep.

"Niellie..... " Softly seongwoo said

"Hmmmm " reply daniel

"Thanks for coming today" said seongwoo as he snuggle more into daniel. Searching for more warmth.

"And i love you so much niellie " seongwoo said that as he finally falls asleep deep within the embrace of his love one.

"I love you too, my ongie" reply daniel as he too falling asleep embracing seongwoo.

People may not know their love but as long as know and trust each other they are very content and satisfied with what they have now. Which is , they have each other who trust and love them so much.

~the end~

Hi its rave~~

I wrote this today after i got an idea when i was cooking lunch with my family. I thought its gonna be a very very short drabble. I kept on writing and didnt notice that its already had 3k+ words.

For those of you who followed me on twitter @ravelavongniel , you would have known by now that my internet is shitty these few days and i didnt bring my laptop. So im writing this using my phone. Please forgive me if there is a lot of typo. Im truly sorry.

My hand is big and my phone is small, so there is tend to be a lot of typo.

But please enjoy the story, comment below which scene that you like.


End file.
